Cure My Tragedy
by BerserkerRageX-Girl
Summary: Logan and Jean are married, living in a cabin in New Hampshire. Jean's dying in Logan's arms; these are their last moments together. Logan/Jean. Please R


Disclaimer: I don't own Logan and Jean, or the X-Men...and yes, I *will* be saying this my entire life, and I *am* on medication, thank you very much! ALSO...the song in this fic is called, 'Cure My Tragedy (A Letter To God)' by an awesome band called 'Cold'.  
  
A/N: This fic is a little AU, set sometime after the first movie as if X2 never happened, and Logan and Jean had been married. Sort of a 'what if' thing. This is a tear jerker, I almost cried typing it.  
  
---------------  
  
Cure My Tragedy  
  
---------------  
  
He could feel her slipping away, slowly, painfully. It was as if someone reached into his chest and squeezed every last ounce of blood from his heart. He seemed to be in more pain than she was. Logan stroked his wife's silky red hair with his calloused hand, breathing in the smell of her sweet shampoo. It smelled of rain on a summer's day, late in the afternoon, just as the cool breeze started to blanket the humidity.  
  
Jean had been sick for some time now, knowing she was dying, but not wanting to be hospitalized. She refused to leave her lover, she wanted him to stay with her for all the days that remained in her short life. She wanted the rest of their time together to be in a happier place. A place that held memories.   
  
They lived together in a quiet little cabin in New Hampshire, in a small town. This is where Logan had proposed to her for the very first time, and back then, she refused. A year later, he had gotten her back there again by some miracle, and this time, she said yes.   
  
---------------  
  
Jean lay in Logan's arms as he held her there, sitting on the floor beside the fire. She arched her head back, gasping for a good breath. She knew her time had come, she'd lasted as long as she possibly could, but now it was too much to bear. "Logan..." Jean croaked, barely having the strength to keep her eyes open.  
  
Logan rocked her silently. "Shhh, you don't gotta talk Jeannie, just rest."   
  
Jean continued on, knowing this may be her last chance. "Logan...honey...it's time."  
  
He already knew, he just didn't want to face the truth, or wasn't ready to. How could a person be ready for the one meaningful thing in their life to go away. It was something you could prepare for your whole life, and it'll still hit you like a ton of bricks.  
  
---------------  
  
Remember all the times that we used to play  
  
You were lost and I would save you  
  
I don't think these feelings will ever fade  
  
You were born a part of me  
  
I was never good at hiding anything  
  
My thoughts break me  
  
Do you understand what you mean to me  
  
You are my faith  
  
Won't you cure my tragedy  
  
Won't you cure my tragedy  
  
Don't take her smile away from me  
  
She's broken and I'm far away  
  
Won't you cure my tragedy  
  
Won't you cure my tragedy  
  
If you make the world a stage for me  
  
Then I hope that you can hear me scream  
  
Cure my tragedy  
  
---------------  
  
Jean looked up at her husband, her eyes glassy, but the beauty and happiness was still there. She was happy because she was with the man she loved, and that was all that mattered. She tried for a smile, and Logan smiled back, though she knew he was hurting for her. "Logan...take me...to where you...first proposed, out on...the porch."  
  
He took in a deep breath and smiled for her, his eyes ready to burst into tears, his voice threatening to crack. Logan nodded, "Alright Jeannie, hold on."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her carefully, getting to his feet. Jean buried her face in his shoulder as he walked slowly toward the door. Though she didn't know it, a tear had trickled down the side of Logan's face and left a sparkling drop in her red hair.  
  
---------------  
  
When I sit and think of the days we shared  
  
And the nights you covered for me  
  
Every little thing that I ever did  
  
You would stand by me  
  
Every time you cried it would take my wind  
  
My heart would break  
  
If I could be strong like you were for me  
  
You are my faith  
  
Won't you cure my tragedy  
  
Won't you cure my tragedy  
  
Don't take her smile away from me  
  
She's broken and I'm far away  
  
If you make the world a stage for me  
  
Then I hope that you can hear me scream  
  
Can you hear me scream  
  
I can't take this anymore  
  
I can't feel this anymore  
  
Won't you take and give her pain to me  
  
'Cause my whole life I made mistakes  
  
Can you hear me scream  
  
---------------  
  
Outside it was raining, the air was filled with moisture and thick fog that settled into the night. Logan stepped onto the porch as the rain drizzled over them. He bowed down and kissed his wife's head, then kneeled to the wooden floor. "You shouldn't be out here, it's rainin'." His gruff voice cracked, and he knew that it didn't really matter. Jean was dying, a little rain wasn't going to make a difference.  
  
She reached up, tracing his scruffy jawline with her thin fingers. "It's okay...I want to be here." Jean began drifting off and Logan pressed her head up against his chest, stroking her back gently. "I love you Logan." Tears streamed down her face as she tilted her head back for one last kiss.  
  
Logan leaned into her kiss, grasping onto the remaining bit of life that was left of his wife. "I love you too Jeannie..." When he started to break from the kiss, he felt her body go limp. He knew she was gone, but he didn't want it to end. He wanted her to look up at him and smile and tell him she was going to be alright.  
  
Unable to keep in the sadness any longer, Logan collapsed all the way to the ground, his wife's body still clutched to his chest. He stroked the side of her pale cheek and buried his face into her hair. Tears poured from his eyes and he cried out, rocking back and forth as he refused to let Jean go. "I'll always love you Jeannie, forever...I'll never stop lovin' you."   
  
--------------- 


End file.
